Things Can Work Out
by scabbedangel
Summary: A Bobby and Kim story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Third Watch or any of it's characters.

Kim sat down on her bathroom counter. She looked at the test again. It couldn't be right. She couldn't be pregnant. She had only slept with Bobby that one time and that was a few weeks ago. She hadn't slept with anyone else after that. She knew it was his. She sighed and lightly jumped off her counter. She couldn't tell Bobby. He wouldn't care and he was over her. He's been seeing this girl named Treva. He seemed to be in love with her. She was all he talked about. She couldn't worry about this now. She had to get to work.

When Kim arrived at work, she saw Bobby and Treva kissing through her car window. She walked past them feeling sick. She wished she had given Bobby a chance. She did love him as more than a friend. She went upstairs to get changed. She saw Bobby walk up a few minutes later.

"Are you okay? You looked mad when you walked by," Bobby said. It probably had something to do with Jimmy. She probably slept with him again and realized that he wasn't getting back together with her.

"I'm fine. I just got into a fight with someone earlier," Kim lied.

"Let me guess, Jimmy," Bobby said. Kim rolled her eyes at him. Maybe she should tell him. He di have a right to know.

"I'm pregnant," Kim said. She looked into Bobby's eyes. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She needed to know what he was thinking.

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Jimmy?" Bobby asked. He knew it had to be Jimmy's. Maybe she did tell him and her and Jimmy got into a fight about it.

"Because it's not his. It's yours," Kim replied. She looked at Bobby again. He looked confused.

"Are you sure it's mine? I know your past with Jimmy and how you keep going back to him. Is there a chance it could be his?" Bobby asked. He still loved Kim and he still wanted to be with her. But he knew she didn't want to be with him.

"Of course it's yours. I haven't slept with Jimmy since weeks before I slept with you. I would've known I was pregnant sooner if it was his," Kim said. This was harder than she thought it would be. She didn't know why Bobby was making this so hard for her. She knew he was with Treva, but she thought he would be happy about having a baby. He always talked about how he wanted kids.

"I'm sorry. I just had to make sure that the baby was mine. I hope you understand this Kim. I want ot be with you, but I also need to know that you want the same. For me to know that I need us to take things slow and to talk to you more. Is that okay with you?" Bobby asked. He hoped she wanted what he wanted.

"I do feel the same Bobby. I don't mind taking things slow. But what about Treva?" Kim asked. She needed to know if he loved Treva. If he did love Treva then there was no reason for them to take things slow and try to be together again.

"I don't love her. She just listened to me and tried to keep my mind off of you. It didn't help much. Nothing could really keep my mind off of you. I thought if I was with Treva and talked about her you'd get jealous and tell me that you made a mistake. But it didn't work," Bobby replied softly looking dow at the ground. She'd probably be disappointed in him or be angry with him.

"It did work. I was just scared to show it," Kim said. Bobby pulled her into hos arms and kissed her forehead. This was one of the happiest says of his life. He had Kim and they were going to have a baby together.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Kim was waiting with Bobby outside after their shift was over. Bobby was waiting for Treva. She knew that this was going to be hard for im. She was surprised when he said he was going to break things off with Treva. She knew he didn't like to hurt people.

"So, what are you going to tell her?" Kim asked.

"The truth. I don't want to hurt her, but I can't lie to her. She deserves the truth," Bobby answered. He'd do anything to be with Kim. He just hoped that things would work out between them and Treva wouldn't be upset. He saw Treva pull up. He hugged Kim and got into her car. Kim watched them drive away. After they were gone she walked home. Her mother would be dropping Joey off soon. She knew that she'd have to tell Joey sometime. But she'd wait a few weeks. Joey still wanted her and Jimmy to get back together. And she didn't even know if her and Bobby were going to work out. She didn't want to tell him only to have her and Bobby break up. Joey was confused and upset enough. He didn't need anymore confusion.

"Can I come up with you?" Treva asked when they pulled up at Bobby's place. She heard Bobby sigh and watched him look down at the ground. She knew something was wrong. Probably something she wouldn't like.

"That's not a good idea. We need to talk. I think it'd be better if we talked out here?" Bobby said finally looking up at Treva. She looked confused. This would be harder than he thought.

"What about? Does this have to do with Kim again? I thought you were over her Bobby. That's what you told me," Treva said. She couldn't believe this. How Could Bobby tell her that he was over Kim when he really wasn't? She should've never gotten involved with him.

"Yes it does have to do with Kim. I was never over her. I thought if I was with someone else I could forget about how I felt about her, but I couldn't. Kim and I are getting together. She's pregnant," Bobby said. He saw tears fall down Treva's face.

"Do you really think she is in love with you Bobby? She's pregnant. Think about it. Would she have wanted to be with you if she wasn't pregnant? You know she wouldn't. You already said that she has trouble sticking to one guy when it comes to sex. It could be anyone's baby. You don't know it's yours for sure do you?" Treva asked angry. There was no way she was going to let Kim have Bobby. Especially when the only reason she wanted him was because she was pregnant.

"I know the baby is mine. I asked her if she was sure and she said she was. She wouldn't lie to me. And she isn't with me just because of the baby. She told me she wasn't," Bobby said. Now he was angry. Treva had no right to say those things. Sure Kim slept around a lot, but that was when her and Jimmy were off and on. She wasn't like that anymore. She even said she hadn't slept with anyone after she slept with him. He believed her. She wouldn't lie to him about something like this. He knew Kim.

"So just because she told you the baby was hers and that she doesn't sleep around anymore you think it's true. You really are making it easy for her to take advantage of you. She knows the baby isn't yours. But she also knows that you love her and you would believe anything she says," Treva replied. She felt bad for Bobby. Kim had him wrapped around her finger. She was using him. Kim didn't love him. If she did, she wouldn't have slept with him and then told him that she only wanted to be friends. Now she was pregnant and was supposedly in love with him. More like she didn't feel like taking care of two kids alone.

"Yeah that's right. She wouldn't lie to me. She does love me and the baby is mine. You can believe that or not. I really don't care. But you and I are over. That's all there is to it," Bobby said. He got out of Treva's car. She didn't drive away yet.

"Well when she breaks your heart again don't come to me. Cause I sure as hell won't take you back after this," Treva yelled and drove off. Bobby knew she was mad and hurt. He hated how things went tonight, But there wasn't anything he could do. He loved Kim, not Treva. He walked into his apartment and fell asleep on his couch. He was exhausted from everything that had happened today.

Kim finished cleaning up Joey's room and making his bed. She usually did these things in the morning, but she had to take the pregnancy test. She needed to know if she was pregnant. It's not like she could've taken it tomorrow. Joey would be home all day tomorrow. She and Bobby both had the day off.

She heard her mom calling her. She forgot she gave her mother the key. She came out of Joey's room and hugged him tight.

"Hey Joey. Go in your room and get ready for bed okay," Kim said. She watched Joey go into his bedroom.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Kim asked.

"Why? Were you doing something you wouldn't want me and Joey to see?" Catherine asked.

"No, but it would've been nice if you would've knocked you know," Kim said.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah sure," Kim replied. Her mother went into the bathroom and watched as Joey came out of his bedroom.

"Can I stay up late tonight?" Joey asked. Kim saw her mother come out of the bathroom holding something in her hand.

"Not tonight Joey. Go to bed okay," Kim said. She waited till Joey was in hi bedroom and closed his door.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Catherine asked. She didn't know how old it was, but she knew it read positive.

"I just took it this morning mom. I don't know when I was going to tell you," Kim replied. Now she would have to go through this with her mother. She really didn't feel like it.

"Is it Jimmy's?" Catherine asked. She hoped not. Jimmy wasn't good for Kim. He was always hurting her and using her. She just kept falling fir his trap hoping that this time he really meant it when he said he loved her.

"No it's not Jimmy's," Kim replied. She sat down on the couch hoping her mother would just leave it at that. But of course she never did.

"Then who's is it?" Catherine asked. She saw how annoyed Kim was right now. But she had a right to know who the father was. It was probably someone at the firehouse. Probably someone Kim slept with when she was upset about Jimmy thinking they would make her feel better.

"It's Bobby's okay. You happy now?" Kim asked angry. She hated when her mother did this. Asked her things about her life that she had no right knowing.

"I hope you love him. Because he doesn't deserve to get hurt," Catherine said and left. Kim sighed after her mother left. Ut went from being about her to being about Bobby. Soon it would be about Joey. These next few days would be very long.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

Kim was upstairs getting changed. She saw Bobby walk up. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He loved being able to do this. He started to run his hands through her hair and he kissed her softly. Neither of them heard the footsteps. Jimmy saw Bobby and Kim kissing. Now he was pissed. Who did Bobby think he was? Jimmy walked over to them and tapped Kim on the shoulder.

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Jimmy asked. Bobby smiled to himself. He'd been waiting for this day a long time. The day Jimmy noticed he had no chance with Kim. He looked over at Kim she looked worried about something. He wished he knew what.

"I was going to tell you later. Bobby and I are together," Kim said. She saw how angry Jimmy was. He had no right to be angry though. It's not like her and Jimmy were together. She looked up at Bobby. He seemed to be so cool about this. She just hoped that with Jimmy's anger this wouldn't turn into a fight. She didn't need everyone in the firehouse knowing her business.

"Kimmy, I thought you were better than that. We all know you can do better than Bobby. I mean you go from my bed to his. That's kind of insulting. It makes people think I had the easy girl. Which is true. It didn't even take a night to get you into bed," Jimmy smirked. Bobby punched Jimmy in his face sending him backwards. Kim was surprised that Bobby was the one to take the first swing. He looked so angry. Why was he so angry?

"Don't you ever say anything like that to her or about her. You got that?" Bobby yelled. Kim heard some footsteps and saw Alex. She saw how confused Alex looked. Alex walked over to Kim.

"What happened here?" Alex asked. She looked back over to Jimmy and Bobby. Jimmy was getting up and he just walked downstairs.

"Jimmy said something about me and Bobby punched him," Kim said. Bobby walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He hoped Kim wasn't mad at him for acting out like that. She knew how much she hated two people she cared about fighting. And now Alex probably knew about them. Kim didn't want anyone to know yet.

"So, does this mean you two are together?" Alex asked. She saw Kim and Bobby smile at each other. She already knew the answer when she saw Jimmy on the floor.

"Yeah it does," Kim said. She was happy now that someone knew. She wanted to keep it quiet from certain people. Not everyone. She just hoped Bobby didn't mind Alex knowing.

"It's about time," Alex replied. She's known for a while that Bobby was in love with Kim. Everyone except Kim and Jimmy could tell. It seemed like a few days ago Kim was still hooked on Jimmy. Now she was with Bobby. It was like a soap Opera.

"What's that mean?" Bobby asked. He wasn't that obvious in showing he loved Kim. He thought he did a good job of hiding it. Except from Doc. Doc was the one that told him to tell Kim how he felt about her.

"It means we all knew that you wanted to be with Kim. I mean it wasn't that hard to figure out. You were always staring at her like a lovesick puppy. It was kind of cute actually. And how you would just do anything she asked you to. You had it bad," Alex said. She saw Kim smile and Bobby blush.

"One of these days Alex, you'll wind up knowing something that could get you hurt," Bobby said while giving her the evil eye for saying all of that in front of Kim.

"I think we should all go downstairs before someone else starts to wonder why we've been up here so long," Kim said. When they went downstairs everyone was staring at Bobby and Kim. They could both tell everyone knew what was going on.

"So is there anything you two want us to know?" Carlos asked. He was always the first person to say something that no one else wanted to.

"No," Kim said. She looked outside and saw Jimmy standing against the wall. She looked up at Bobby. He knew what she was going to ask.

"Do you mind if I go talk to him? I don't want him to be the one to tell Joey about us," Kim said. She knew how Jimmy worked. If he couldn't get what he wanted from her, he used their son.

"No, I don't mind," Bobby lied. Of course he minded. He knew all of the history between them. He was always the one to hear about how they would hook up almost every night only to have Jimmy hurt her again. But he had to trust her. She did seem to be over him. Bobby watched Kim walk over to Jimmy. He knew there would most likely be a lot of yelling.

Jimmy looked up to see Kim standing in front of him. He felt so bad for what he said about her. He knew she wasn't easy. And he knew she wasn't like the trash women he would see just to make her jealous. He knew that trying to make her jealous had to have been what drove her away and his reputation because of that. When he found out her and Bobby were together, he knew that he wouldn't have another chance with her. He knew that she was over him. And he didn't want her to be over him. He wanted her back. But she didn't trust him enough to go back to him. He just kept on hurting her. He hated himself for that.

"We need to talk," Kim said looking at Jimmy. He seemed to be thinking about something, but she really didn't care after what he said upstairs. He had no right to say those things and he had no right to insult Bobby. She looked down at the ground waiting for Jimmy to say something.

"I didn't mean what I said up there about you. I know you're not like that. And I know I crossed the line when I said those things about Bobby. I was just upset that you were with him. I know that doesn't make what I did right and I know that you're mad at me and I'll probably be hearing about it for weeks. But I really am sorry," Jimmy said. He wanted to take her into his arms but knew that he shouldn't. That would just make things worse. He knew he'd have to try and deal with the fact that he and Kim were over for good. Even though he didn't want to.

"I know that you didn't mean what you said about me, but it still hurt Jimmy. You were the first guy I loved and I still love you, just not the way I used to. Me being with Bobby has nothing to do with you and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Joey, I wanted to tell him myself," Kim said. She thought that Jimmy was mad about her and Bobby because he didn't like Bobby, not because he still liked her.

"Yeah, I won't say anything to Joey, but you do know that you have to tell him soon?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah I know. I was thinking about telling him tomorrow night," Kim replied. She still didn't know how she was going to tell him. And she'd have to tell him about her being pregnant. She'd tell Jimmy later. She didn't need any lectures from him. And she knew she'd get one if he found out she was pregnant. He'd think it was like when they got married. Only her and Bobby didn't have any plans to get married. Not yet anyway. She smiled at Jimmy and went back inside. She saw Bobby sitting down and went over to him. She gently kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Bobby asked. He was under the impression she didn't want anyone to know about them and they were acting like they didn't know.

"For defending me upstairs when Jimmy said those things. I never thought you would be the first person to swing though. I thought it would've been Jimmy," Kim said. She sat down on Bobby's lap. She didn't care what anyone thought of her and Bobby anymore. She didn't care if they knew, which she knew they already did. They sucked at hiding things from people.

"he deserved what he got. He shouldn't have said those things about you," Bobby said. He looked up and saw that Jimmy was back inside.

"So what happened out there? Did he agree to let you tell Joey?" Bobby asked softly trying not to let Jimmy hear them.

"Yeah. He's going to let me tell Joey," Kim replied. Jimmy wasn't so bad. He could be nice when he wanted to. That was just very rare.

"What else did you talk about?" Bobby asked. He saw her smile.

"Just some stuff. It's nothing you have to be worried about," Kim said. She leaned in and kissed Bobby again. She was so happy to be with him. She just hoped it wouldn't end.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

Bobby was sitting on his couch. He had to go over to Kim's. They were going to tell Joey about them and the baby. He really didn't get it though. Kim told him she wasn't ready fro Joey to know, and now she wanted to tell him. She's been acting very weird lately. But he didn't really mind. He liked being with her and that they were going to have a baby. Bobby heard some one ring his doorbell. He wondered who that could be. He answered it to see Treva standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked. He was surprised that she was here. He did break up with her and she did give him the idea that she didn't want to see him or talk to him again.

"Can we talk? I really don't have anyone else to talk to," Treva replied. He looked like he was in a hurry to get somewhere. She hoped it wasn't Kim's. She'd be surprised if them two were still together.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm going over to Kim's. We're going to tell her son about us and the baby. I don't want to be late," Bobby said. He saw how disappointed she looked. He kind of felt bad. It wasn't like they'd be talking about them. So he guessed maybe it would be okay if they talked. As long as it didn't take long. He knew how Kim worried.

"I'm sorry. I just had no where else to go. I thought that maybe you would help me, but I understand. You want to go be with Kim," Treva replied.

"No, it's okay. We can talk, we just can't talk long," Bobby said. He was already late, so it didn't really matter now.

"I don't want you to be late, so can we talk tomorrow?" Treva asked. She still had Bobby wrapped around her finger it seemed. She could probably get him back to.

"Sure, just come over and we'll talk," Bobby said. He left after Treva left. He had to think about what he was going to tell Kim.

* * *

Kim was sitting on the couch with Joey waiting for Bobby to come over. They were going to tell Joey together. She knew that she had to tell Jimmy tonight. If she didn't, she knew that Jimmy would. Kim heard someone knock on her door and quickly got up to answer.

"You're late you know," Kim said. She kissed Bobby softly and then let him in.

"I know I'm late. I'm sorry. I just got caught up with something at home," Bobby replied. He couldn't tell her that Treva had stopped by. He knew how Kim would take that considering her past with Jimmy.

"What'd you get caught up with?" Kim asked.

"A friend stopped by and needed to talk. We decided to talk tomorrow so I wouldn't be too late. Is that okay?" Bobby asked. He and Kim sat down on the couch. Bobby noticed that Joey was with them

"Yeah, that's okay. Are you still coming to the doctors with me?" Kim asked. She hoped he was. She didn't want to go alone. It's not like she hasn't been through all of this with Joey. But Jimmy only went with her once. He said he was busy all of the other times.

"Of course I'm still coming with you. Are you coming to my place or am I picking you up?" Bobby asked.

"I'll come to your place. I can use the exercise," Kim said. She looked over at Joey and so did Bobby. They could both see that he was confused.

"Mommy why do you need to see a doctor and why is Bobby going with you?" Joey asked. He hoped what his mom and bobby were going to tell him was good news.

"Well, Bobby and I are together now and we're going to have a baby," Kim said. She looked at Joey. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look upset either.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked Joey. He didn't say anything.

"But if you're with Bobby and you're having a baby, doesn't that mean that you and daddy can't get back together?" Joey asked.

"Joey, your father and I wouldn't be getting back together even if Bobby and I weren't together and if I weren't pregnant. We've been through this many times," Kim said. This is what she was afraid of. Joey not understanding that her and Jimmy just weren't going to get back together. But she was at fault for that. She was the one that wasn't careful enough to make sure Joey didn't see Jimmy leave whenever they would hook up. Jimmy had seen that happen many times.

"Is it going to be a boy? I always wanted a brother," Joey said. Kim smiled at him.

"I don't know yet. Maybe," Kim replied. She hugged Joey and told him to get ready for bed. She had to get him up early tomorrow and take him to her mothers so she could go to work.

"Well, he took that better than you thought he would," Bobby said.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's okay with it. I don't think that he understands that me and Jimmy aren't getting back together yet," Kim replied. She leaned on Bobby and he held her in his arms. She liked being in his arms.

"So what time is the appointment tomorrow?" Bobby asked.

"Around six," Kim replied. She leaned in and kissed Bobby again. She missed him even though she had seen him at work earlier today.

"So I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up for work?" Bobby asked. He knew if he didn't leave now he wouldn't be able to later and he didn't think it would be a good idea for him to spend the night when Joey had just found out about them.

"You're leaving already. I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't want to be around me," Kim said.

"Of course I want to be around you. I just know that if I don't leave now, I won't be able to leave later. I don't think that's good with Joey being here and him just finding out about us," Bobby replied.

"Okay, So I'll see you tomorrow," Kim said. Bobby kissed her good-bye and she watched as he left. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. She was getting an ultra sound. She knew she wouldn't see much, but she still couldn't wait.

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

Bobby was waiting for Treva. He wondered what she wanted to talk to him about. It must be important if she's going to talk to him about it. He just hoped that Kim wouldn't find out about him talking to Treva. He knew that she would think he was cheating on her with everything that had happened between her and Jimmy. He would have to be quick with talking to Treva. He hoped that Kim wouldn't get here early. He heard someone knocking on his door. He answered it to see Treva standing there wearing some very revealing clothes. He opened the door more so she could come in.

Treva sat down on the couch. She had to get Bobby back. But he loved Kim. She had to figure out a way to break Bobby and Kim up. There was no way Kim loved Bobby. She slept with him, then left him. Now that she's pregnant she suddenly loves him. That was a joke. Kim probably didn't want to take care of the baby alone.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Bobby asked. He wondered how long this was going to take. He hoped not long. He still had to get ready.

"No. I don't want to stay long. I just want to talk," Treva replied. Bobby sat down on the other end of the couch. He seemed to be trying not to go near her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Bobby asked. He looked at Treva. He could tell that she was thinking about something. She seemed to be in deep thought. He wanted to know what she was thinking about. It probably had to do with what she wanted to talk to him about. Treva moved closer to him. She gently out her hand on his knee. Bobby quickly removed her hand and he moved to sit on the chair. He saw the shocked, hurt look on Treva's face.

"I'm not going to lie to you Bobby. I didn't come here just to talk. I want you back. We were so good together. You know that. And Kim doesn't love you. You should know that. She's making a fool of you and taking advantage of you. You wouldn't be with you if it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant. Can't you see what she's doing?" Treva said. She looked up at Bobby he looked so pissed and he didn't seem to buying what she was telling him about Kim. This would be harder than she thought. But her and bobby were meant to be together. She would have to find a way to get rid of Kim. But to do that she'd need help from someone who was still in love with Kim. Someone who knows her better than Bobby. And she knew just her to go to.

"Kim isn't like that. I know her. She's not a bad person and she doesn't use people. If she was like that she would still be with her ex-husband when he cheated on her," Bobby said. He had told Treva about the Jimmy and Kim saga when they were together.

"Yeah, but she kept going back to him. You even said that Kim would never be able to stop crawling back into bed with Jimmy. It's only a matter of time before she gets bored with you and goes back to Jimmy," Treva retorted. She saw that Bobby was even more pissed, but she could also see that he was hurt when he heard her say that. He had to know that there was a possibility that Kim would go back to Jimmy. This just made her new plan even more easier and interesting. This would be so much fun.

"You need to leave," Bobby replied. He watched Treva leave. He was glad that she was gone. He should have never agreed to talk to her, but he felt bad when she told him that she had no one else to talk to. But he still should have known that Treva would have tried to pull something like this. He also knew Kim. He knew that she wasn't just with him because of the baby. She wasn't that type of person. She also wouldn't go back to Jimmy. She knew that he wasn't going to change for her. Besides, Kim would never cheat on him or anyone she was with. Bobby heard someone knocking on his door gently. He knew that was Kim. He quickly answered the door and let her in. He was happy that she was hear and hoped that she didn't see Treva leaving on her way over hear.

"I wasn't expecting you till later,"Bobby said smiling. He saw her blush and smile back.

"I know. I just wanted to see you," Kim replied. She kissed Bobby and he pulled her into his arms. They both pulled away breathlessly a few minutes later. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. She looked so cute with her lip gloss smeared.

"What was that for?" Bobby asked. He and Kim sat down on the couch and she was still in his arms.

"Because I love you and I missed you," Kim answered and kissed him again. Bobby deepened the kiss. He loved Kim so much. He knew that she loved him and wasn't with him just because of the baby. He could tell by the way she kissed him.

"I love you. But I think you might want to fix your lip gloss before we leave though," Bobby said smiling. Kim pulled out her mirror from her purse and blushed when she noticed what he was talking about. Kim fixed her lip gloss and her and Bobby left for her appointment.

* * *

Treva pulled up in front of the firehouse. She saw Jimmy walking outside. It looked like he was off shift because he wasn't in uniform. She saw him notice her and she called him over. They had some things they needed to discuss.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked when he reached Treva's car. He knew who she was and that she must be hating Kim right now.

"You want Kim back and I want Bobby back. I know how we can both get what we want. The only question is, are you going to help me?" Treva asked. She could see that Jimmy was thinking about this. She knew that he probably would help her. She could tell that he still loved Kim. She didn't see why Bobby and Jimmy loved her though. They could both do so much better. But Jimmy was the only way to get Kim away from Bobby. That was all she cared about. With Kim out of the way Bobby would come crawling back to her begging her to take him back.

TBC...


	6. Chapter Six

Jimmywas thinking about what Treva had said. He did love Kim and he did want her back more than anything. But she seemed so happy. Happier than he has ever seen her. He didn't want to mess that up for her. He didn't want to hurt her. He just couldn't stand to see Kim happy with someone other than him. Especially Bobby. Kim could do so much better than him. But he didn't deserve her either. He was the reason that they had got divorced. He was the one who had cheated on her and continually hurt her. He kept on telling her that he had changed, but he never really could change. No matter how much he wanted to change for her, he couldn't. And he hated that. He hated he couldn't be the guy that Kim deserved. Every time she would give him another chance he would screw it up somehow. Everything would be fine for a while. Then he would get sacred about how serious things were getting. Then he'd hurt her. Now she had moved on. Even when he thought that he had moved on, all he could think about, dream about, or want is Kim. He would never be able to stop loving her. He had to get her back. He had to have another chance with her. This time he wouldn't mess things up. He would do everything he could to show her that he loved her. But would what ever Treva had planned work? Or would he hurt Kim and make her hate him worse? This was a hard decision. But he loved Kim. He needed her back. She was the only person he's ever loved. He just never knew how to show her and how to change. But this time he would be able to do it. This time he and Kim would make it.

"So, how can you help me get Kim back?" Jimmy asked. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. But he would do anything to get Kim back. Even if it meant breaking up her and Bobby. Bobby was the reason Kim wouldn't get back with him and kept telling him that she was over him. This would be worth it as long as he got Kim back.

"Get in. We have a lot to talk about," Treva replied. She was kind of worried that Jimmy wouldn't want to help her with how long it took him to think things over. But she was glad that he had agreed to help her. Without Jimmy, her plan would never work. Then she would have to come up with a new one which would take a while. That would give Bobby more time to become even more attached to Kim and that baby. The baby probably wasn't even Bobby's. But Bobby would believe anything Kim said. She still couldn't believe that Bobby had chosen Kim over her. Bobby should have chosen her over Kim. Kim didn't really love Bobby. She couldn't. She had the perfect chance to be with him before she had found out about the baby, but she had turned him down. Now Kim was with Bobby. That just wasn't right. Kim didn't deserve Bobby. Bobby was a great person. But she would have Bobby back. This plan would work.

* * *

Kim's appointment was over, so her and Bobby went back to his place. She loved Bobby so much. But he deserved better than her though. She didn't get how he could be in love with someone like her. But she was so happy that he loved her and that he was giving her a second chance. Bobby was a great guy. He was everything she had ever wanted and more. She wouldn't mess things up with Bobby. This time she wouldn't hurt him. Bobby unlocked his door and they both went inside. They sat down in the living room.

"What are you thinking about?" Bobby asked. She's been really quiet for most of the day. That wasn't like her. Usually you couldn't get her to stop talking. He hoped that there wasn't anything wrong. He loved her so much. He still couldn't believe that they were together and that they were having a baby. Nothing could be more perfect in his life. He's wanted to be with her ever since the first day he met her. But she was either with Jimmy or not with Jimmy and trying to get back with him. He didn't see how Kim could love Jimmy. No matter how many times Jimmy would hurt her, she'd keep going back to him and she'd still love him. Jimmy never deserved Kim. He never really loved Kim. But Kim kept believing him when he said that he loved her and that he had changed. But things were different now. Kim knew better now. She didn't love Jimmy that way anymore. He knew a part of her would always love him because he gave her Joey. But that was it. He knew he had nothing to worry about.

"Just how lucky I am to have you. What are you thinking about?" Kim asked smiling.

"How much I love you and how happy I am to be with you. You were all I ever wanted. I just never thought that you would actually give me a chance," Bobby admitted. He pulled Kim into his arms. He loved holding her and seeing her smile.

"I've always loved you Bobby. And I wanted us to be more than friends. But I was scared that things wouldn't work out between us and we wouldn't be able to get back what we had. I never meant to hurt you. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I just thought that you would be better off if we were just friends. You deserve better than me," Kim replied. She looked up at Bobby. She could see in his eyes that he loved her. Things were working out great between them. She should have told him the truth when he told her he loved her that first time. She shouldn't have been so scared that things wouldn't work out between them.

"There's no one better than you. You're the only person I love. The only person i ever will love. Nothing and no one can ever change that," Bobby said.

"I'm glad to hear that because I feel the same way," Kim said. She felt a lot better now that her and Bobby had talked about how they felt.

"Well now that I know that you are never getting rid of me," Bobby said. He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Good, cause I never want to," Kim replied after they pulled away.

"Stay the night," Bobby said. He didn't want Kim to leave. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. He liked to wake up and see her next to him.

"I'd love to," Kim replied. She couldn't be any happier now that she was with Bobby. She loved him so much.

* * *

Jimmy was at his place. He was thinking about what Treva had said and what she had planned again. He couldn't go through with it. He couldn't help her. He loved Kim so much. He couldn't do this to her. He couldn't hurt her. She had finally moved on. She was finally happy. He just couldn't ruin that for her. She had forgiven him enough to be friends. He would have to learn to accept that that was all that they could be. That was the best that she could give him after all the times that he had hurt her. He should be grateful that she was willing to be friends with him. He didn't even deserve that. Especially after he had actually though about helping Treva. He would have to warn Kim about Treva's plan. He'd do it tomorrow at work before it happened. Kim probably wasn't at home now anyway. She was probably with Bobby. At least she was happy. Even if it was with Bobby. He knew that Bobby would treat Kim right and that he wouldn't hurt her. Jimmy decided to get some sleep. He knew that tomorrow would be a long day.

TBC...


	7. Chapter Seven

Kim woke up and saw that Bobby was still asleep. She quietly and carefully got out of bed and put her clothes back on. She looked back over at Bobby and noticed that he was now awake.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked looking at the clock. It was almost five. They didn't have to be at work till seven. Where could she be going this early? And why didn't she wake him up? He knew that she couldn't be going to her mothers, because her mom was keeping Joey all day and was taking him to school. And she wasn't going to her sister's because they don't talk anymore. That left Jimmy.

"I'm going to Jimmy's. He asked me to come over. He said he needed to talk to me and it couldn't wait till we were at work," Kim answered. She sat down on the bed next to Bobby. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He knew it had something to do with Jimmy. Kim would do anything for Jimmy. Now he knew why she didn't wake him up. She didn't want him to know that she was going to see Jimmy.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Bobby asked.

"We were up for most of the night. I didn't wan to wake you up this early. We don't have to go into work for another couple of hours," Kim explained. Why was Bobby asking her so many questions? It's not like she lied to him about where she was going. He was acting like he didn't trust her.

"I'll see you at work then," Bobby said. He knew he shouldn't be asking Kim all of these questions and jumping to conclusions. He was supposed to trust her. But he couldn't help but remember what Treva said about Kim going back to Jimmy. She did have a history of leaving guys for Jimmy and giving into whatever Jimmy wanted. But at least she told him that she was going to see Jimmy. He shouldn't be worrying about Kim seeing Jimmy. She was over him now. Kim kissed Bobby then left. She wanted to know what Jimmy wanted to talk about and why he couldn't wait till they were at work.

* * *

Jimmy heard someone knocking on his door. He knew it was Kim. He was going to wait till they were at work to tell her what Treva had planned. But that could be too late. He could tell that Kim was happy with Bobby. He just couldn't ruin that for her. She deserved to be happy. And he knew that Bobby would take care of her and treat her the way she deserved to be. Jimmy opened the door and let Kim in.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kim asked. She sat down on the couch next to Jimmy. She just hoped this wasn't anything that she would end up getting mad at him for. She didn't want to fight with him. Kim looked up at Jimmy. He looked nervous and guilty. Like he did something wrong and was scared to tell her about it.

"Treva has this plan to get Bobby back. She wants to make it look like you were cheating on him with me so he'll take her back," Jimmy answered. He looked at Kim. He couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling. He just hoped that she wouldn't be mad at him.

"And how exactly would you happen to know all of this?" Kim asked. Jimmy had to have known about this for a while.

"Treva wanted me to help her with the plan. But I just couldn't. I can't do that to you. You seem so happy with Bobby. I just can't mess that up for you. You deserve to be happy," Jimmy replied. He saw Kim's expression soften. He was glad. Cause he really didn't want her to be mad at him.

"Thanks for telling me. I know that it was hard for you," Kim said. She hugged Jimmy and left. She still had to get home and get ready for work. She would tell Bobby what Jimmy told her when she saw him at work.

TBC...


	8. Chapter Eight

Kim saw Bobby upstairs changing. He looked bothered by something. She wondered what and if it had anything to do with her going over to Jimmy's this morning. But Bobby trusted her. He knew that she would never do anything with Jimmy. She loved Bobby too much to hurt him like that. Plus, she was over Jimmy now. She told him that.

"What are you thinking about?" Kim asked moving closer to Bobby. He looked at her, but didn't smile. Did she do something to upset him? She couldn't have though.

"What did you do at Jimmy's?" Bobby asked. He looked at Kim. He couldn't read the expression on her face.

"I already told you before I left. Jimmy said he needed to talk to me about something. Why do you ask?" Kim asked. Bobby closed his locker and sat down. Kim sat down next to him. Did he not trust her? Why was he asking her what she did at Jimmy's? She had already told him that Jimmy needed to talk to her.

"Well, you didn't wake me up to tell me that you were going to Jimmy's, so it looked like you were trying to go over there without me knowing. Like you didn't want me to know that you were going to see Jimmy. Why didn't you wake me up?" Bobby asked. He heard Kim sigh. Maybe he shouldn't be asking her this. But ever since he talked to Treva, he had to wonder what really was going on between her and Jimmy. Why couldn't her and Jimmy talk here? It couldn't have been that important. But he felt bad for not trusting her. He should trust her. But he knew her past with Jimmy and he couldn't forget what Treva said about it was only a matter of time before Kim left him for Jimmy. Kim usually dropped everything to go see Jimmy or be with him if she thought that they would have another chance to be together. What's to say she wouldn't do that to him? Sure she told him that he wouldn't, but she also has told him many times that she wouldn't go back to him and did it anyway.

"I didn't want to wake you. We didn't have to be at work for a while later. I thought that I would let you sleep a little later," Kim replied. Maybe she was wrong about Bobby trusting her. She thought that they had worked this out. She must have been wrong.

"That's not what Treva said to me this morning. She came over and told me that she heard you and Jimmy on his porch talking about getting back together and that you planned on leaving me. She also said she heard you say there was a good chance that the baby wasn't mine. Is that true?" Bobby asked. He saw the hurt look in Kim's eyes. He felt so bad. Kim wasn't that type of person.

"I thought that we went over this Bobby. I know for a fact that the baby is yours and I would never leave you for Jimmy. I thought you trusted me," Kim said. She felt tears fall down her face. She looked at Bobby. Why was he doing this? He should know by now that she would never leave him for Jimmy and that the baby was his.

"I do trust you. I just had to ask," Bobby replied. He could tell that he ahd hurt Kim. That was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"No you don't. If you did you wouldn't have asked me all of this and you wouldn't have accused me of lying. If you don't trust me then maybe we shouldn't be together. And just so you know, I'm not going to run back to jimmy. Jimmy and I are only friends," Kim said. Bobby was about to say something, but before he could, Kim ran down the stairs. She looked at Jimmy. He was right about Treva having something planned to break her and Bobby up and it worked. She just couldn't be with Bobby if he didn't trust her. That wasn't fair to her. She shouldn't have to keep telling that she wouldn't leave him for Jimmy only to have him question it again. She stood outside against the wall of the firehouse. She couldn't be inside right now. She didn't even notice that Jimmy was standing right next to her.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"No," Kim replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jimmy asked. Now he was worried. He hoped it wasn't anything to bad and that she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah. That would be nice," Kim replied. She was glad that Jimmy was here right now.

TBC...


	9. Chapter Nine

"So, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked. He knew that Kim was upset. He hoped it wasn't that bad. He hated seeing her upset.

"Bobby and I got into a fight. He thought that I was going to leave him for you. So now we're not seeing each other anymore. I love him, but I just can't be with him if he doesn't trust me," Kim replied. Her and Jimmy sat down on the curb. She was glad that Jimmy was here for her to talk to. He was good at listening to her and he made her feel better most of the time. She just wished that Bobby would trust her and that they didn't fight. She hated fighting with him.

"What gave him that idea? He knows that you love him and he should know that you wouldn't leave him for me. You already told him that," Jimmy said.

"He said that Treva told him. She told him that she overheard something we were saying," Kim said.

"Didn't you tell him what I told you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't matter," Kim replied. She leaned her head on Jimmy's shoulder. When she looked up, she saw Bobby standing in front of her and Jimmy.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Bobby asked. He knew that he had screwed up. He should have trusted her and never listened to Treva. All Treva wanted to do was get him and Kim to break up. He loved Kim. He couldn't let her go.

"Sure," Kim replied. She watched Jimmy get up and walk back inside. Then Bobby sat down next to her. She looked down at the ground waiting for him to say something, cause she had no idea what to say right now.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I do trust you and I know I shouldn't have listened to Treva. I love you, Kim. I don't want to lose you," Bobby said. He hoped that she wouldn't stay mad at her. He just had to learn to accept that Jimmy and Kim were friends and that they were going to hang out. He knew that Kim wouldn't leave him, especially for Jimmy. She was over Jimmy.

"You won't lose me Bobby. I love you to. You just need to trust me," Kim said. She really liked Bobby. She was glad that they were working things out. She wanted to be with him. She trusted him and she knew that he wouldn't hurt her on purpose.

"So, are we okay now?" Bobby asked. Kim smiled softly, happy that things were better between them.

"Yeah, we're okay," Kim replied. She leaned over and kissed Bobby. She knew that he loved her. She just wished that she would have given him a chance sooner. Then they wouldn't have gone through all of this drama.

"I'm going to go back upstairs. Do you want to come with?" Bobby asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kim replied. She watched Bobby go back inside and went back inside to. She saw Jimmy look at her so she walked over to him.

"Thanks for being there for me," Kim said.

"So are you and Bobby okay now?" Jimmy asked. As much as he hated to say it, he hoped they were. He knew that Kim loved Bobby and didn't want to lose him.

"Yeah we are," Kim replied. She hugged Jimmy. He really helped her a lot.

"That's good. I hate seeing you upset," Jimmy said.

"You're a good friend. I'm glad that I have you," Kim said.

* * *

Kim sat down next to Bobby on the couch. Today was hectic. She was just glad that everything had worked out. Bobby was a great guy and she was lucky to have him. She almost lost him today.

"So, have you thought about when we should set the date?" Bobby asked. He pulled Kim into his arms and looked at her. They barely talked about the wedding with all that happened these past few days. He couldn't wait to marry her. He's been waiting for this since he first fell in love with her.

"I don't know. So much has happened. I haven't really thought about it. We still have a time though," Kim said. She wanted to marry him, just not too soon. They still had some things that they need to talk about before that set a date.

"You said that you wanted to get married before the baby was born. We don't have as much time as you think," Bobby replied.

"I do want to get married before the baby is born, but we do have time. I just want to wait a little longer. We still have things we need to talk about," Kim said. She looked at Bobby. She hoped he wouldn't get mad and that he'd understand. It's not like she was having the baby tomorrow. They still had time.

"How long do you want to wait?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired," Kim said.

"Sure," Bobby replied. He kissed Kim good-bye and left. They would talk more about this tomorrow. They both had the day off, so they would have plenty of time to talk about things.

TBC...


	10. Chapter Ten

Jimmy walked in and saw Kim sitting by the window. She looked like she was deep in thought and was upset about something again. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with Bobby. They had just gotten over a fight and were so close to not being together anymore. He could tell that she was going through a lot right now. He was just happy that she was talking to him. He liked helping her and listening to her. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Something wrong again?" Jimmy asked. He saw the look in Kim's eyes and he knew she was upset about something. He just hoped that he could make her feel better. He really cared about her. He wanted to see her happy.

"Bobby and I just got over a fight and he's already asking me when the wedding should be. I feel like he's trying to rush into things. I need more time. I need to know if he trusts me or if he's just saying that. He just doesn't get it. I don't know what to tell him," Kim answered. She looked at Jimmy again. He's really been here for her and has helped her out a lot. She was glad she had him. He really did change. He was a good friend. She felt so comfortable talking to him and he always listened to her. She just hated how Bobby didn't trust her and Jimmy to be friends. He should know by now that she won't leave him for Jimmy. She's not that stupid anymore. Jimmy's just someone she can talk to.

"You should tell him the truth. I know Bobby. He won't get upset or mad at you, as long as you are honest with him. I'm sure he'll understand that you need more time," Jimmy replied. He saw Kim smile. He could tell that she felt a little better. He liked helping her. He just hoped that everything would work out between her and Bobby. He could tell that she really loved him, even though it hurt him to admit it. He still loved Kim, he never stopped. He hated himself for screwing up so bad with her and hurting so many times. Kim didn't need to lose Bobby. He was good for her. He made her happy.

"You're right. I hate it when you're right," Kim said smiling. She felt much better now. But she really did hate when Jimmy was right and knew what to do. She was supposed to know what to do. But ever since she's been with Bobby, she's been so confused and at a loss for knowing what to do. She was just glad that Jimmy had some good advice. She knew he was probably getting tired of her coming to him for help with Bobby. She knew he didn't really like Bobby or the idea of her and Bobby together. But she really loved Bobby. She didn't want to lose him.

"You okay now?" Jimmy asked. He knew she was, but he wanted to ask anyway. He just loved talking to her and hearing her voice.

"Yeah. Thanks for listening and helping me out. I really appreciate it," Kim replied. She watched Jimmy go upstairs to get changed and went outside to talk to Bobby she saw him pull up.

"Can we talk?" Kim asked when Bobby got out of his car. She hoped that he would understand that she needed more time and that she didn't want to rush into things.

"Is something wrong?" Bobby asked. Whenever she said that, it usually wasn't good.

"No, I just wanted to talk about last night," Kim replied. She looked at Bobby. She could tell that he knew what she was talking about.

"Do you know what date you want the wedding to be on?" Bobby asked. He could tell by the look in her eyes that it wasn't anytime soon.

"We just got over a fight last night Bobby. I feel like we're rushing into things. I need more time. I still need to know for sure that you trust me. I just think it would be better if we waited a while," Kim answered. She looked at Bobby. He didn't look upset.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I guess I thought you would be upset or mad at me or that we'd start fighting again. I hate when we fight and we've been doing too much of it. And last night you kept saying that we didn't have too much time," Kim said.

"I'm not mad or upset with you and I wouldn't have been last night. We don't have to do thing until you're ready. I'm sorry if I made you feel rushed last night," Bobby said. He felt bad for making her feel that way.

"I know. I should have told you last night," Kim said. She walked inside with Bobby. At least things were better between them now.

TBC…


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kim was sitting by her window. She thought a lot about what Bobby had said. He was right. She had to admit that. They really didn't have a lot of time. The baby had started to show. You could barely see it, but you would be able to tell soon. She wanted to be able to fit into a wedding dress. She didn't want to have to get one made that would fit around her stomach. But she also didn't want to rush into things either. She still thought they needed more time, but also didn't want the baby to show when they got married. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. She knew it was Bobby. They had plans to go out. But she wanted to talk to him instead. Kim got up and answered the door. She smiled softly at Bobby and moved so he could come in.

"Can we talk instead of going out?" Kim asked. She saw the look on Bobby's face and she couldn't blame him. Every time she said they needed to talk something was wrong. But this time there wasn't anything wrong.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked. He wondered what he had done this time. They hadn't gotten into a fight. And he didn't think he did anything to upset her. He hasn't brought up the wedding date. What could she be upset about this time?

"Nothings wrong. I just wanted to talk about the wedding date. I know I've been putting it off. But that's only because I think we need more time and not rush into things. But you are right. We don't have a lot of time before the baby shows. And by the time I was ready the baby would be showing. So, I was thinking we should set the date for after I have the baby and lose all of the weight. Is that okay?" Kim asked. She hoped he would be okay with that. She thought that would be the best thing for them. They wouldn't be rushing and they would have a date set. And she'd be able to fit into a dress and not have to worry about having one made for her.

"I think that's perfect. And I am sorry for pushing you on the date. I know you want to take time cause you're worried that things won't work out and I'm okay with that. I understand after what happened between you and Jimmy. I know you don't want a repeat of that and you don't want Joey to go through the same thing. I think that having the wedding after you have the baby is perfect," Bobby said. He leaned over and gently kissed Kim. He was glad that they had a date set and she wasn't putting this off anymore. Now he felt like she really did want to marry him. He was also happy that he hadn't done anything wrong. He really didn't like to fight with her. That just caused more problems and more doubt on Kim's side.

"Do you still want to go out, or do you want to stay here?" Kim asked. She felt bad for them being here this long. She knew Bobby had plans for them. She didn't know what and she was curious as to what they were. And she and Bobby haven't gone out anywhere together for a while. She missed that.

"We can still go out. I got here early so we won't be late," Bobby replied. He really did feel like everything was going right now.

"Good. Cause I really wanted to know what you have planned," Kim said smiling.

"You'll see when we get there," Bobby replied.

TBC…


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kim looked over at Bobby. He looked happy. She was happy too. She felt bad for taking this long to decide on a date for the wedding and trying to put it off as long as she could. At least now that was one thing they didn't have to worry about. She was still nervous. Bobby wouldn't let up even a little bit as to where they were going. She hated surprises. She wasn't a patient person and she was always very anxious. Kim sighed happily and looked at Bobby again. He looked back at her and smiled. She didn't even realize the car had stopped moving.

"Where here," Bobby said grinning deeply. He got out of the car and opened her door for her. He couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. He knew she would love this. He remembered her saying she wanted to try this place out. Now she was going to. He made sure to check and see if they had things she would eat here. Kim was a little picky when it came to food.

"Bobby, this is so amazing. I can't believe you remembered I wanted to go here. That is just so sweet," Kim said adoringly. Bobby really was the greatest. He always treated her good. She was glad they were getting married and that she was having his baby.

"I just wanted to do something special for you. You deserve it," Bobby replied happily. He loved seeing her smile. She looked the happiest she's ever been. He was just glad that he was the reason she was happy. She deserved the best. That's exactly what he wanted to give her was the best.

"This is nice," Kim said when they walked in and were lead to their table. The place was candle lit and had a romantic setting. She was glad she was here with Bobby. She loved him more than anything.

"I'm glad you like it," Bobby replied contently. At least she was having fun and enjoying herself. He still couldn't believe they were getting married and having a baby. He couldn't be any happier. Kim made him extremely happy. He always thought she would choose Jimmy over him. He was happy he was wrong about that.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes slowly. The sun was blinding. She looked around and realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. Bobby was next to her still asleep. She looked at her watch. It was a good thing they didn't have work today because they would have been late by four hours. They needed a day off. Sleeping in felt good. She was always exhausted lately. Being pregnant drained your energy, especially with her job. She loved her job though and being pregnant. She remembered when she was pregnant with Joey. She was so happy then. She thought her and Jimmy were going to make it. At first she hated that they didn't. Now she couldn't be happier. If her and Jimmy had stayed married, she wouldn't be with Bobby. Kim felt Bobby stir. She looked up at him and saw that he had woken up.

"Did I wake you?" Kim asked softly. She was happy to wake up in Bobby's arms. It felt nice. She wanted to wake up in his arms every morning. She was thinking it was about time they move in together. They hadn't really talked about it. It was time they started though.

"You didn't wake me," Bobby answered just as softly. He smiled deeply at Kim and kissed her softly on the lips. He loved waking up with Kim next to him. Things were finally perfect. He didn't know if they could get any better than this. He was just so happy to be with her.

"I think we should talk," Kim said seriously. She looked up at Bobby. He looked a little worried. She couldn't blame him. Every time she said they needed to talk, they always ended up fighting and hurt. This was different though. She knew Bobby would like this talk.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bobby asked carefully. He was hoping this talk was nothing bad. They were doing so good.

"I just think it's time we move in together," Kim smiled hopeful. She hoped Bobby would like this idea. She didn't know why he wouldn't. he was taking his time responding. Kim saw that Bobby was going to say something. She had little butterflies in her stomach.

TBC…

Author Note- I know it took me so long to start continuing this. I just had so much going on. I promise this will be updated regularly though and the next chapter will be much better!


End file.
